


Mine

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possessive Dean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted drabbles from my (very nsfw) tumblr, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/specialcases-soulmates">specialcases-soulmates</a>, usually inspired by photos or gifs. Little wincest goodies ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Sammy’s waiting in the schoolyard at the end of the day, talking and joking with his friends - he loves that he’s been in one place long enough to have them - and Dean sidles up behind him, his hands sliding effortlessly onto his shoulders where they’ve rested countless times before, like that’s what they’re for. He doesn’t have to say  _ c’mon, let’s go kiddo _ because Sam feels it in the pressure of his fingers where they touch him. They’re so big and Sam’s fourteen dammit, he’s  _ finally  _ starting to get a little taller but Dean’s hands still eclipse his shoulders almost entirely, his long gun-rough fingers sprawling down onto the front of his neck, across his collarbone; Dean makes him feel so small and he hates it but most of all he hates that he  _ doesn’t _ hate it. He gives his friends one last smile before Dean steers him away and it’s genuine; he’s happy to have friends but he’s happier to have Dean. He doesn’t need to look at his brother to know the smile he gives Sam’s friends is quiet and every bit as possessive as the hands on his shoulders. Both say  _ mine _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ♥


End file.
